


Excerpt, fear: Fenris

by Clicks



Series: Excerpt, fear [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicks/pseuds/Clicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are secrets that will be forever kept, even as they kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt, fear: Fenris

_Even as you lay in his bed, sated and covered in your mixed spend, those words, "I am yours," falling from your lips, you hide your face, bury the truth. There is a part of you he will never have, a part of you that you refuse to acknowledge but in the dead of night, alone with naught but your memories for company._  
  
_A fist in your hair, a hand on your throat, caressing, moving ever southwards._  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
_And he laughs, always a cruel thing, and yet._  
  
_And yet._  
  
_It sends a shudder down your spine. "Oh, my darling, wild creature. You beg so prettily, I can't help but give in. My dear, feral wolf. My champion, my masterpiece."_  
  
_This part of you, this part that should have died when he died, it hides curled in your mind, like the Blight in the veins of a Warden, like the unknown tick that gorges itself on the blood of the wolf, it sighs in pleasure as you find blessed release, his name falling from your lips like blood in the snow._

_"Thank you, thank you,"_  
  
_And when you finally come to, alone in your bed, you weep. You weep for this shame you can share with no one, for the man that you once believed you loved._

* * *

Fenris curls in on himself as his forms quivers with silent sobs, fingers and nails leaving crescent indents in the flesh of his arms.  
  
"Fuck you, Danarius."  
  
He does not move to clean himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The title says excerpt, but there's nothing more to this. I may make a full length story of it one day, but, knowing me, it's highly unlikely.


End file.
